narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mayfly
Orochimaru Didn't Orochimaru use this after fighting w/Tsunade and Jiraiya? --Aquabender (talk) 20:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Since its from the third databook, im gonna assume it didn't premiere untill that time also. Simant (talk) 20:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Look in the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFjh8Jmup4o&feature=related --Aquabender (talk) 21:10, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Orochimaru used this. It's similar, but not the same thing. Omnibender - Talk - 21:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sensory Ninjutsu I notice that on the page it says that he is difficult to detect, even by sensor ninja. But that isn't necessarily true, is it? Once the sensor division knew that they were trying to pass by deep underground, and they started looking in the right place, they were able to sense all of the Zetsu clones using this techniques. (talk) 11:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :well it holds true for the original Zetsu as we've seen countless times where he's been undetected by sensor ninja even though he's right under their noses. It's possible that he can be detected in barriers and such--Cerez☺ (talk) 12:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wood Release? I know it hasn't been outright stated to be wood release,but isnt this a extension of his wood release abillities?it's distinct from earth release digging jutsu is that he physically merges(complete with root shots and the ground sticking to him),AND it works on plantlife(i belive yamato did a similar trick to spy on orochimaru's base).So can this be classified as such?or do we have to wait for them to outright say zetsu!use your wood release:mayfly and attack! before we can? (talk) 08:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :while it's more than possible, we just don't know for certain so we've held off on listing any of Zetsu's abilities as wood release.--Cerez365™ 13:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well to re-spark this debate, here's a few interesting topics: 1. We've had at least half a dozen chapters that stated that Zetsu(s) were Hashirama clones, using plants as mediums for they're bodies. 2. In one said chapter they were stated to be capable of using said ability, Wood Release on a lesser scale. 3. In chapter 577, we see Madara, who had gained Wood Release do a near-identical ability to evade Tsunade...in a much previous chapter, we also see Black Zetsu merging with a tree in a similar fashion, while proclaming to be the land itself. Now given how most of Zetsu technique revolve or have a connection around plant/root/tree stuff (excluding of course it's body splitting/manipulating techniques or his clone techniques) it's can only be Wood Release, since it's the only thing that can manipulate this kind of mediums. We've been sweeping this under the rug for a long time gentleman, but given the various mentions, comparisons and other material, most of Zetsu's techniques such as the Mayfly can only be Wood Release. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : If it weren't for the fact that Zetsu has also used Mayfly to merge with stone walls and deserts i would agree. (talk) 17:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach ::Well since Wood Release is a combination of Water and Earth natures, that's not soo far-fetched. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: True. (talk) 18:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Well, at the very least, the possibility of it being Wood Release could be added to the trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :What about the fact that Madara pulled off a near-identical feat, and how Zetsu as a whole is a clone from both him and Hashirama, doesn't that lend credebility to it? Darksusanoo (talk) 18:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not saying it isn't, I'm just suggesting a "playing on the safe side" way to display that information. Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I always thought of Mayfly as a Wood Release. Think of it this way, all Zetsu are born from flower Hashirama's DNA+Gedo Dude's chakra or what. And all of them apparently naturally possess this ability, so one could say that a Zetsu's "basic" powers stem from Wood Release. Merging with/phrasing through earth and related objects/surfaces is an Earth Release feature mostly (as mentioned), so yeah--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Good one. For all intents and purposes we have more material in favor than against. Besides given how this technique's nature is described, of how it merges with the ground and uses underground root networks for fast travel also sounds as a Wood Release feature to me. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Aren't we going to add Madara and possibly Yamato, since they've preformed similar feats? (talk) 05:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach Yamato used an Earth Release, Madara is questionable, someone should look at the chapter again--Elveonora (talk) 09:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think we're ignoring one crucial fact, the information we have for Mayfly, never mentioned it being a nature transformation. We can assume all we want, but until stated, it's a very unique technique. ::Not that it matters seeing how Darksusanoo has already put it up...--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The trivia point seems to be justified, since it isn't actually stating for a fact that Mayfly is Wood Release and thus technically not misinformation. Should a second point be added to state that Madara displayed a similar ability?--BeyondRed (talk) 16:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably not. People have shown the ability to "liquid" out of solid objects before, be it genjutsu or the effects of some other completely different technique.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::The difference is Madara was seen merging with the trees/vegetation, and the whole chapter was he doing a demonstration of his skills on that area so it's more than likely a Wood Release. Now given how Zetsu is basically a Wood Release living clone we would assume that at least the techniques that appear as manipulation of earth/wood/plant life should be Wood Release. It seems kinda of silly that being a Wood Release creation they shouldn't have most of their technique being Wood Release, at least the more obvious ones. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: we shouldnt assume because that makes an ass out of u and me. unless its stated we shouldnt mention its nature transformation. and being zetsu has earth, water, and wood it could be any of those. It could even be a ying or yang naturtransformation for all we know. (talk) 22:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever Seeing Zetsu's chakra While using Mayfly Zetsu cannot be sensed through normal means, but could someone see his chakra? Maybe Byakugan or even Sharingan? Typso (talk) 18:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC)http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Typso :Seeing as none of the sensors even noted his chakra at the Summit, and neither Sasuke nor Itachi saw him during they're fight, methinks not. Skitts (talk) 18:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::He's been in places with both Neji and Hinata as well. They've never noticed him. I'm assuming it's because of his unique body--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Include wooden floor? In chapter 526, page 3, Zetsu somehow escaped through a wooden floor, and since wood is organic material and I guess he already transported through trees, should we include that he can use Mayfly in the wood?--Spcmn (talk) 22:14, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Wooden floor is probably covered under trees...---Cerez365™ (talk) 22:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) More Evidence for Wood Release? Yamato is noted as using Earth Release: Hiding in Rock technique, but part of its trivia is that he takes on the texture of his surroundings. If mayfly is a wood release, could it be that Yamato uses it and not Hiding in Rock? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :It is possible that if this is wood release and not simply a by-product of Zetsu being made of plant material. At the same time Zetsu's body has never changed texture, he isn't able to be sense simply because of his composition.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::But sempai, for every purpose, Wood Release involves manipulation of plant life as a whole, so even if your right, it's more than likely to still be Wood Release...remember Madara pulling off that Wood Release technique, which created the flowers with the sleeping polen for example? Darksusanoo (talk) 04:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes and like I said, the possibility is there and it's probably even more than likely. But this wikia decided to hold off on adding Wood Release to Zetsu's techniques until we had more clarification. It's for that reason why we haven't all gone on Chōza's word and marked all of the Yamanaka's abilities as being hiden, and the same reason I didn't want us to snowball what Obito did vs. those Kirigakure nin, and what Black Zetsu did as one technique: this is the result of that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::The problem is sempai, even though i understand the whole snowball thing, the specific situation you are reffering was obvious, since both involved manipulation of roots, and the fact that it wasn't changed before was a major flaw (reffering to not listing that as WR). So side effects aside it had to be done. And we've had a lot of clarification, but fine, let's hold even longer if it's necessary Darksusanoo (talk) 12:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Zetsu does appear to almost literally fuse with what he's moving through though, so while he doesn't take on its texture persay, it does appear to become part of him, much like Yamato moving through the rocks. This can be seen all through chapter 388 and on page 13 of 389. Whereas the name of the technique Yamato uses is only said to be hiding in rocks in the anime. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 14:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Guruguru When does Gurguru ever use it?--Neffyarious (talk) 09:08, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :As a white zetsu he can or not?--Elveonora (talk) 10:07, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :He is never shown using it, but I guess being a White Zetsu automatically means he can. Dosent that mean Orochimaru needs to be added to the list of users, as he is possessing a zetsu?--Neffyarious (talk) 11:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC)